The Later Life of Harry Potter
by S.P.Forever
Summary: What if Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks didn't die during the war? What if 13 years after the fight in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius is married and Minister of Magic and Remus was back in Hogwarts teaching?
1. Chapter 1

What if Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks didn't die during the war? What if 13 years after the fight in the Department of Mysteries Sirius is married and Minister of Magic and Remus was back in Hogwarts teaching?

P.S This is before Sirius gets married xx It's like a prequel to my main story. Set only just over 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, it is building up to the main story.

* * *

15 December 2001

"I can't believe that Sirius is getting married to Sam!" Ron commented walking down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermoine trotting behind him. The 20-year-old boys wearing black tuxedos with silver waistcoats and ties. Hermoine was in a short, crumpled, gold silk dress. The bottom skimming above her knees. Gold high heels clattered against the wooden floor boards, her hair bunched on top of her head nicely done by Ginny.

" Yeah well, she's a nice woman" Harry replied "and Sirius deserves some one in his life. She is good for him, when they met after his name got cleared and the ministry apologised she comforted him through the hard times and stayed with him through the happy ones."

"That's true, Harry. You two are going to be good groomsmen."

"Thank you, love, I bet Remus' best man speech is going to be good, with all the stories from the Marauder times it is going to be hilarious!" Ron held the kitchen door wide from his girlfriend and best friend to pass before him. Sitting at the old wooden dinning table was the best man, Remus Lupin, and the ringberrer, Teddy Lupin. The 3-year-old had a mini version of Harry's and Ron's tuxedos, he was facing Remus, who was sorting out his son's shoe lace. Remus had a gold tie and a silver waistcoat with gold patterns. In his breast pocket a gold handkerchief poked out.

" Good morning, Professor"

" How many times, Hermoine? You're not my student anymore and were not at Hogwarts so call me Remus" he said finished Teddy's show lace and sitting up.

"Sorry, Remus"

"It's okay, anyway it should be Harry being called professor, I heard you're Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year starting in January"

"You are correct, Moony. Working beside yourself as Potion's professor and Hermoine teaching Charms it was an opportunity I could not let pass."Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, Minerva was quite proud of herself for finding two brilliant young wizards two teach at her school." He looked down to his son next to him " Teddy, son, go find your mother and tell her to hurry please?"

"Yes, daddy" He jumped off the chair and sprinted past the trio and through the kitchen door narrowly missing pushing Sirius over who had just come around the corner.

"Well someone's excited about today" He mumbled, plopping down into the chair at the end of the table. His waistcoat was silver with gold patterns, he started to do up his golden tie.

"Yes well, his uncle Padfoot_ is_ getting married to auntie Sam"

"And this is the best day of my life, Moony!"

"Of course it is! Now go put your jacket on we're leaving in 10 minutes" He got up and slid the Daily Prophet, that he had read, into the kitchen draw.

"Okay, okay calm down mister perfect"

"Do you _want_ to be late for your own wedding? Because Sams going to be furious when she finds out your late because you're not ready!"

"Oh I'll go put my jacket on then" Remus chuckled as Sirius greeted the trio.

"Good morning Sirius"

"Harry, you're too cheerful at this time of the morning"

"Only because I haven't got a hangover from the stag that lasted until three o'clock this morning"

"Yeah,yeah whatever" He picked his jacket of the hanger that was latched onto the kitchen door. "Hermoine, darling, you know I love you as my own

daughter-"

"I don't have any hangover potion left, sorry"

"I'll go get some of mine" Ron started to walk up the stairs.

"Ron, you're a star mate!" Sirius shouted after him.

"Yeah well we don't you to be miserable on your wedding day do we?" Mooney asked as Teddy ran into the kitchen, Dora following. She had a short silver dress with silver heels and a small grey clutch bag.

"Hey hun" She kissed her husband's cheek as she pulled her long brown hair in a stylish ponytail.

"Hey, ready?"

"Yep. Sirius I can't you are finally getting married, I never thought my dear cousin would get hitched!" She picked Teddy up and sat him on her hip.

"Well that's supportive" Sirius mumbled as Ron came back into the room.

"Here" He passed the older man a pink sparkle liquid stuck in a small flask.

"Thank you" He down in one gulp. "Now who's ready for a wedding?" He shouted and walked up the stairs to the fron door.


	2. Siriusly Good Wedding

Sorry it has been so long since last chapter i'll try to upload more often xx

* * *

Sirius stood at the top of the alter, waiting for his soon-to-be wife, wringing his palms with nervousness. He kept glancing around the small church, Remus stood next to him pulling faces at his giggling son who was stood by the front door. Harry and Ron sat on the front bench with Hermione next to them chatting to Luna who sat behind her. Members of the Ministry including the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, also were seated around the beautiful church. Being Deputy Minister, Sirius was quite famous in the wizarding world. Photographers for The Prophet and Witches Weekly were all gathered outside, waiting for the happy couple to make an appearance.

"Sirius, calm down" His best man told him.

"I can't, Remus. What if she doesn't turn up? What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if-"

"Stop with what if questions. She will turn up and she does want to marry you, she loves doesn't she?"

" I don't know anymore" He slowly closed his eyes "She's not going to turn up!"

"Sirius, listen to me you idiot! She is going to turn up" He said sternly gripping his best friend's shoulder "I felt the same as you when I was waiting for Dora, she loves you and you love her we can all see it when you're together. Just calm down, it's going to be fine"

"I'll take your word on that, Moony. You're a good friend and you always know what to say at the right moment"

"Yes, well someone has to. The Black family are known being crazy! Even Dora has it!" They both chuckled. Then the organ started to play the wedding march. She was coming.

First down the aisle was little Teddy with the rings, grinning the whole way. Then Ginny and Narcissa walked down, arm-in-arm. Narcissa and Lucius had turned to fight with the light side nearing the end of the fall of Voldermort and Sirius, after having been yelled at by Sam, accepted them into their family including Draco who became good friends with Harry and the youngsters, at the start they had been very stubborn but had accepted none the less.

But the woman who Sirius was staring at was Sam, she looked beautiful. Her brown hair had been put up into a messy, yet stylish, bun with pins; she had long thick eyelashes that didn't need any mascara to become midnight black. Her dress was amazing with a long white train at the back, the top of the dress was sleeveless and covered in diamonds. Perfect. She was just perfect to Sirius, she was only a couple of inches shorter than Sirius, who was 6'1. She had a build of an Auror, with muscle in the right places. A toned stomach and flawless long legs.

Her father, Adam Linguard, escorted her down to her fiancé. He kissed his oldest daughter on the cheek and passed her hand to Sirius.

"Look after her, Sirius"

"I will, sir. With all the life in my body"

"Thank you, good luck honey" He kissed Sam on the cheek again and walked to sit next to his wife.

"You look beautiful, love" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as a response.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman" Started the vicar and they turned to face him "to the wedding of Sirius and Samantha"

"Sam" She growled, the man looked quite petrified.

"Uh I mean Sam" Chuckles erupted from the guests and Sirius, everyone knew she hated her full name. " They are here today to prove their undying love and commitment to each other and everyone in this room and the world. Let's commence."

"Sirius Orion Black do you take Samantha Georgia Linguard to be your wife?"

"I do" He said with a smile, they were now facing each other.

"And do you Samantha Georgia Linguard take Sirius Orion Black to be your husband?"

"I do" She whispered staring into his grey eyes. After the vows and everything had finished the victar brought the wedding ceremony to an end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" He lent closely to Sirius' ear "You may kiss you bride, Sirius"

Sirius didn't need to be told twice, he brought his wife a passionate kiss. Applause and cheers erupted accross the room.

Suddenly a pair of small arms were wrapped around Sirius's legs

"Uncle Padfoot and untie Sammy are married!"

"Yes, Teddy. We are married" Sirius finished in a whisper and pulled Sam close to him

* * *

Sorry a bit short, i'll update soon xx


	3. 2 Months Later

Here's chapter three guys! Sorry it's been so long since any updates on my of my stories I've been so busy with Christmas and school finishing later than usual I haven't had time to write any, but I do have them planned out so know what is going to happen so I just need to write them. I got an iPad for Christmas, that's what I am going to using to write these updates so just inbox or review to tell me if there are any misspellings or things wrong. Thanks S. x

* * *

2 months after the wedding... ( it's a Sunday so Remus isn't at Hogwarts)

Sunlight broke through the curtains into the master bedroom of 17 Harvel Grove, London. A certain beam spread mischievously onto the face of a young Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks), who had only but to wake up. Groaning, she turned onto her side to gaze at her husband. He laid there sleeping peacefully facing her, an arm wrapped round her waist. She didn't want to wake him up but she knew she had to, today was the day he had to go see Minerva , the headmistress go Hogwarts, after she had sent an invitation yesterday.

"Rem, come on darling time to wake up" She gently stroked his cheek, enough for him to start to stir. A groan escaped his raspy throat followed by a moan of appreciation as she started to kiss down his jaw, going lower and lower soon she was just above the duvet cover that was loosely covering his waste showing his toned body. She loved his body, all his scars and muscles, his six pack and the muscles around his hips and arms and legs...mmmmmmm she really did love his body especially underneath them covers. She slowly pulled the duvet down and carried on with the feather light kisses.

"Morning babe" He brought his hands behind his head and exhaled slowly, his eyes still closed. Her head slowly bopped up and down on his manhood. She smiled when she heard him inhale sharply.

5 minutes later...

"So, while you're at Hogwarts, me and Teddy are going into Diagon Alley to buy some new toys and some reading books so why don't you meet us in The Three Broomsticks?" She laid her head down on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat.

"Sure around 3?" He stared at the ceiling while sifting his fingers through her short hair.

"Yeah, what is the time?" He turned his head towards the clock on the bedside table.

"9:34-" He was interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door, slowly the door opened to reveal a 3 year old boy with bright blue hair. He was wearing his blue dinosaur pyjamas.

"Daddy!" He suddenly started to sprint towards their bed and jumped onto his father, by now Tonks had sat up and adjusted the duvet around them both. As Teddy made contact with Remus' chest, the older man grunted.

"God Teddy, you're getting heavy" He kissed the boy on he crown of his head while wearing a smile.

"It's because I'm a big boy now!" His grin was from ear to ear, which made his purple eyes bright up.

"Well big boys normally greet their mothers in the morning too"

" Sorry, good morning mummy" he gave her a hug but staying sat on his father.

"Good morning, Hun. Fancy going to see untie Sam at St Mungos?"

"Yes!" Remus sat up, his son was literally bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Okay, go wake up Uncle Padfoot then" Sirius and Sam had been staying with the Lupins since after their honeymoon, a month ago. They were waiting for their new house to be built, since Sirius no longer wanted to stay in the burdened house which was 12 Grimauld Place. They would be staying in the spare bedroom for another week now.

" yay!" He jumped off the bed, ran out the door and into the spare bedroom, where upon arrival Teddy was greeted with the sight of Sirius and Sam fast asleep. Sirius was nearest the door so Teddy decided to wake him up first.

" UNCLE PADFOOT!" He screamed and sprinted across the wooden floor and onto the mahogany bed. Sirius let out a cry as he was awoken from his deep sleep, Sam started laughing next to him.

"Hello, Teddy. Why do we owe such a nice awakening?"

"Daddy said I could wake uncle Padfoot up any way I like!" Sirius sat up but held Teddy balanced on him.

"Of course, Moony is getting revenge for all those years back in school" he chuckled.

"Ahhh isn't life sweet, Padfoot?" Stood in the door way was Remus himself in nothing but some loose pyjama bottoms barely staying on his hips.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending but I need to sort some things out with my other stories and I didn't want to leave you guys without an update so i will carry on next chapter soon.


End file.
